World So Cold
by Vaati-shake
Summary: The odds are against all are favorite country personas when their citizens are out for blood, there blood. No body knows why the people are trying to kill them, but they do have there suspicions; there is a traitor amongst them all. The question is, who? Yaoi Pairings: RomanoxSpain SweedenxFinland AmericaxRussia FrancexEngland SwitzerlandxAustria ItalyxGermany. R&R ;-)


**Hay its Vaati, I hope you guys enjoy, it came to me wile watching dark hetalia Vids on youtube. please read and tell me what you think! ;-)**

_I do not own Hetalia Axis powers_

Warning: Contains Violence!

Thunder rolls in on the sky above; a torrential downpour erupts over the battle field. All of the countries personas being rebelled against the people they once had rule over. Weapons loaded and aimed, as the first shot gets fired, the battle began as the blood of the strong nations begin to spill, as they got mercifully attacked by their people.

Pushing through the crowd, finally forced to attack the people he once called friends, family, allies; Italy fights to stay alive, finally realizing that waving a white flag won't get him out of this one. The poor Italian was on his own as he watched his closest friend get shot, turning around to protect the strong nation, the very one that had saved him on a number of occasions, Germany.

Shooting his way through the crowd, Italy fought against what appeared to be Russian troops, Italy was overpowered. Feeling the glass bottle of hell knows what smashed off of his head, he had been knocked out. The last thing that was herd was a Prussian voice teamed up with Russian and American voices.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Russia yelled, defending the small Italian, "Prussia, America! Go help Germany!" the Russian commanded. Tossing Italy over his shoulders, he began to savagely attack at his own people.

All around, there was death and carnage, shouting Nations attacking their own personas. Across the field, Romano and Spain fought back to back against the large sum of people, and Switzerland fighting like a bat out of hell with a seriously injured Austria draped over his back.

In the background, Hungary lie dead and motionless on the ground, an eye gouged out and a flag pole with the Hungarian flag on it stabbed through her heart.

"I need backup!" Switzerland yelled, a bullet going into his stomach.

The Austrian's faint breath on his ear, he whispered "Switzerland, I'm only going to slow you down-cough-leave me-cough- here, there's no hope for me-cough-drop me here and you can survive-cough-cough-" his strained and raspy voice gasped, struggling to get air into his lungs.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" The Swiss man shouted, fury filling his voice "I'm not going to let you die, not now! I've already lost my little sister… not you too." He sighed, continuing to fight the troops off.

The battle field quickly filled with bloody mud. Japan wielding a katana, a deep slash across his chest, the bottoms of his white pants where caked with mud, blood staining his jackets. A fierce glint in his eyes as he watched his people charge toward him, hundreds of bodies strewn all around him. He charged silently into the crowd taking them all out one by one.

China lay half dead in a pool of his own blood. Almost 12 bullet holes in his body, throughout the chaos, he had been left for dead.

Japan finally making his way through the field to his fallen brother. The Japanese man froze for a moment, taking in the full view of his older brother, covered in blood, wounds caked in mud, his eyes rolled back into his head, his body riddled with holes; and for once in his life, he broke down into tears.

"No… No. China… no, please stay with me. Come back…" tears were spilling from his eyes.

Britain came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder; the Japanese man flinched and looked up at the Brit.

"Come on, old chap. I'll cover you. Let's get him out of here." Japan nodded, lifting his brother into his arms, they took off for a bunker.

Not too far away Sweden and Finland fought against a mixture of Hungarian and Japanese troops. Taking notice of the Brit and Japanese man running with china in his arms, a tear slid down Finland's face.

"He is dead…" Finny whispered.

Sweden taking notice put his hand on his shoulder, "Go help them, I've got it here."

The Fin looked up at the Swede, "Thanks." He said and took off after them. No sooner had the Swede returned his attention to the battle had he been quickly overpowered. A crack of bullets firing through the air made him suffer a death similar to that of the Chinese man who had just been taken off of the battle field.

Romano stopped at the sight of the Swede and turned to the Spaniard who was next to him "Cover my back." He ordered. Without hesitation, the Italian lifted Sweden into his arms and began to charge head into the battle, with Spain hot on his trails.

**So thats the prologue, please tell me what you guys think in a reveiw. Dont be scaired to tell me that you hate it. Becouse i dont whant to have to write the whole story and have knowone be reading it, please reveiw. i will not update untill i have atleast 5 reveiws saying you guys want me to continue. thank you ;-)**


End file.
